Mirror Universe
The "mirror universe" is an informal name for a parallel universe first recorded as visited by James T. Kirk and several officers from the USS Enterprise in 2267. This parallel universe coexists with the prime universe on another dimensional plane. The mirror universe was so named because many people and places seemed to be opposites of their characteristics in the prime universe, with numerous good aspects now evil and vice versa, thus "mirror"-like. History The mirror universe as depicted in New Endeavours diverges somewhat from its canon counterpart in that the events of the DS9 episodes "Crossover" (Season 2), "Through the Looking Glass" (Season 3), "Shattered Mirror" (Season 4), "Resurrection" (Season 6), and "The Emperor's New Cloak" (Season 7) never occur, allowing the Terran Empire to continue to flourish. Following the departure of the Federation incarnations of Kirk and the away team, Mirror Spock successfully wrested control of the Enterprise away from Mirror Kirk, (as depicted in the Star Trek Continues episode "Fairest of Them All") and sometime between 2267 and 2270, Spock became commander-in-chief of the Terran Empire and implemented several major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. During this time, the forces of the mirror universe began implementing safeguards to prevent another crossover event with the primary universe. Transporter design was altered to prevent interdimensional travel, requiring the creation of devices specifically for that purpose. In the event of another crossover, those involved would be killed to prevent further interference. Known Governments There are two known imperial governments in the Mirror universe, the Terran Empire (as seen in "Mirror, Mirror" and "In A Mirror, Darkly," and the Equestrian Solar Empire. The two empires are currently experiencing a tenuous peace. History of the Equestrian Solar Empire Origins and Power Structure The exact date of the start of the rule of the Equestrian Solar Empire is shrouded in the mists of time, as no official records exist of any rulers before this period. It has been rumoured that the Sisters defeated the Grand Chaotic Empire of Discord and took over the throne from that point on, but any records of this happening has been expunged from all history texts, suggesting that the Sisters have always been in power. Originally, rule over the world was done in tandem by Empress Celestia Solaris, Keeper of the Sun, and Empress Luna Nocturne, Guardian of the Night. The Empire was ruled as a dictatorship, with harsh punishments doled out for any form of dissidence among the populace. While Celestia favored more traditional forms of physical and psychological torture, Luna perfected the art of dream torture, which involved entering a pony’s dreams and subjecting them to the cruelest of punishments and tortures. Their methods were effective, and oftentimes fatal. A schism was created when Luna sought to usurp the power of the throne for herself. A bloody battle was waged between Luna’s supporters and Celestia’s loyalists, with Luna ending up being banished to the moon, and her legions summarily executed publicly. Historical texts from this time refer to Luna’s “re-education,” with similar documents using this term to refer to breaking a pony’s spirit and will to revolt against the Empire. During Luna’s exile, she was subjected to psychological torture by Celestia for a thousand years. Luna eventually succumbed to the mind torture, and on the longest day of the thousandth year, during the Solar Worship Festival, Luna publicly swore fealty to Celestia. The current-day power structure has Celestia as supreme ruler over all the lands, known and unexplored, with Luna taking the role of enforcer, using her dream torture to maintain order. Her years of isolation made Luna more sadistic in her duties, maintaining a level of fear throughout the Empire that Celestia not only reveled in, but encouraged. The Free Thinkers Rebellion Approximately three years after Luna’s return, an attempted coup-d’etat was executed by a small army of dissidents known as the Free Thinkers Guild. Led by an earth pony named Longhaul Hoofer, the group sought to depose the Sisters and institute a more democratic-socialist rule of law, making Equestria a free place for all to share in the fruits of the labors of the working class, providing equal treatment under the law for all ponies, making vital services accessible without cost to the general population, and eliminating the torture and subjugation common to the Empire. The epic battle that was long planned for never occurred. Acting on a tip by Baron Orion Shadow, the Sisters made ready to quash the rebellion before it could even start. While Orion was tasked with capturing Longhaul (being Longhaul’s trusted confidant), the Sisters sent shock troops to completely eliminate the rebel army without trial or compassion. All were slaughtered, with Longhaul brought to a secret lair for medical experimentation. Documents “leaked” out of the confidential libraries of the Sisters (most likely by Lord Shadow) revealed Longhaul was vivisected, with organ and tissue samples collected, and a sample of his sperm collected and kept frozen for an unknown purpose. What was left of his corpse was cremated and made into commemorative jewelry, which Orion gave to his wife, Raven. For his actions, Orion was given the title of Lord of the Empire, and given the town of Ponyville as his own personal fiefdom. There have been no attempts at removing the Sisters from power from that point on. First Contact Terran Empire records indicate first contact with Equestria around stardate 46268. Being an undiscovered world rich in natural resources, the ISS Enterprise under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard began to bombard the planet’s population centers, and a raiding party was sent into Canterlot to take over the central seat of government. A powerful magic blast using the combined magic of the Sisters rendered the Enterprise immobile and unable to use her weapons, and the party was quickly captured by the Elite Palace Guards and subjected to physical torture by day and dream torture by night. Sensing the potential of magic as a powerful weapon for the Terran Empire, Captain Picard arranged diplomatic overtures with Empress Celestia. A non-aggression pact was negotiated by Captain Picard and Commander William Riker representing the Terran Empire, and Empress Celestia and Enforcer Luna representing the Equestrian Solar Empire. Lord Orion Shadow served as chief negotiator during the talks. Both parties agreed to an exchange of information and knowledge, with Equestria receiving instruction on FTL transportation and guaranteed rule over a region of space approximately 65,000 light-years square, and the Terran Empire receiving raw materials and instruction on basic Equestrian magic. The Super-Race Scientists from both the Terran Empire and the Equestrian Solar Empire began work on a shadow project designed to create a race of humanoids with the strength and stamina of equines, along with inherent and strong magical abilities. Samples of Equestrian and human DNA were combined in an ovum and fertilized in vitro, with the embryo planted in a host carrier for gestation. Lord Shadow and his wife were the recipients of the first test batch of two, with two others granted to Archivist Twilight Sparkle and her mate, Emerald Wave. Siren DNA found during an archaeological dig led Enforcer Luna to suggest re-creating this long-extinct race, known for its hypnotic abilities. Three embryos were prepared and planted in willing donors. The final embryo was prepared for revenge against a long-dead foe. The DNA from Longhaul was combined with human DNA and the resulting embryo was implanted in a captive zebra mare. The first seven were born without incident and showed great promise in testing during their formative years. The final one, whose birth resulted in the zebra’s death, was subjected to humiliation and torture of the physical, psychological, and sexual kind. An eighth subject was created when a unicorn pony, Sunset Shimmer, expressed interest in being turned into a human. The transformation was successful, and Sunset was raised by Lord Shadow as his own daughter. When the eight females were selected to join the Terran Empire’s fleet, the leader, Gemini Shadow, was given a present of Dustin Hoofer as personal lackey and slave, for her to do whatever she pleased. Category:New Endeavours Category:Mirror Universe